


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [108]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e21 1969, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “Uh, well, actually in 1969 I would have been eight months old, sir, so –”Jack’s amusement quickly fades as he does the math in his head and is abruptly reminded of the age difference between them – not that it should matter, he tells himself, because he shouldn’t be concerned with how young Sam isat allor how he suddenly feels way too old and even further out of his league than normal.





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Ford Mustang Day’ (17 April). Missing scene for ‘1969’.
> 
> Apologies for the terrible title, but this song has been in my head all day long as a result.

There is absolutely no chance of anyone knowing who they are here, but Jack refuses to rest on his laurels so when the team, Michael and Jenny make another gas stop, he takes watch. It’s Daniel’s turn to accompany their new friends and when they head into the store, Jack scans the surroundings and finds Teal’c browsing one of the market stalls nearby, while Sam’s attention is on something across the street.

He strains his neck to see what she’s focusing on, but then her expression clears and her eyes light up. It’s something he’s been noticing more and more lately – the look of excitement and pure joy that makes her eyes seem even brighter and bluer than usual whenever she makes some kind of scientific breakthrough or gets her hands on a new piece of alien tech.

When she grins suddenly, Jack frowns and before he realizes what’s happening, the captain is crossing the street for a closer look. He quickly locates Teal’c and signals for him to take over while he heads after Carter. He keeps a little distance and thinks he’s far enough away that she doesn’t know he’s there, but he’s still close enough that he can step in if needed. His plan quickly derails, however, when Sam looks over her shoulder and meets his gaze and like some kind of weird magnetic force, he soon finds himself by her side.

“Look at this, colonel,” she beams as she turns her attention back to her object of interest. “It’s stunning.”

He has to force himself to look away from her face towards the car and he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“Yes,” he says fondly. “The flavor of summer sunsets and night-time drives on youth’s misadventures – and yet it always managed to get you home safely.”

Sam ducks her chin at his description and he can’t help the grin that tugs at the corner of his own lips at her reaction.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of the old Mustang, Carter?”

She nods distractedly before she has a quick look around and then reaches out, letting the tips of her fingers press against the shiny, red exterior of the car before she trails them along the ridge of the door and towards the hood. As she makes her way towards the front of the vehicle, Jack rocks back on his heels and studies her. There’s an innocence that surrounds her as she takes in every single detail she can find – it’s almost as if it reminds her of something in her past. He takes a few steps closer to his teammate and follows her gaze.

“I thought you’d be more of a Corvette kinda gal.”

The words escape him before he can stop them and he grimaces. Thankfully, however, the captain doesn’t seem to pick up on just how corny the line sounds. Instead, he notices a look of uncertainly cross her face and he gently nudges her elbow with his.

“Carter?”

“I can be,” she finally admits. “Kind of.”

Her vague answer only confuses him further but when he catches the slight blush that appears on Sam’s face as she stumbles through her answer, he tilts his head and waits.

“There’s just something beautiful about classic cars, do you not think so, sir?”

He keeps his eyes on her for a second longer than strictly necessary and gives himself a shake. Throughout this road trip he’s been finding it more and more difficult to maintain a professional distance between himself and Carter and he refuses to mess the whole-getting-back-to-1999-thing up just because he suddenly seems to have realized just how amazing and beautiful his captain is outside of the job.

When he catches Sam frowning at him, he thinks he’s been silent for too long so he shrugs. “Can’t beat the classics.”

“What did you have when you were younger, sir?”

“I actually had a Mustang. Pretty similar to this one,” he adds as he pulls a hand from his pocket and lets his own fingers dance along the hood of the car. “What about you?”

There’s a beat of silence that passes before she answers.

“Uh, well, actually in 1969 I would have been eight months old, sir, so –”

Jack’s amusement quickly fades as he does the math in his head and is abruptly reminded of the age difference between them – not that it should matter, he tells himself, because he shouldn’t be concerned with how young Sam is _at all_ or how he suddenly feels way too old and even further out of his league than normal.

“Right,” he mumbles under his breath, but before he can dwell on their age gap any further, Sam interrupts his thoughts.

“What age were you, colonel?”

He glances at her and sees the mischievous glint in her eye but he doesn’t rise to the bait and simply shakes his head. “It’s not important.”

“So,” he adds lightly a moment later and hopes his attempt at nonchalance is successful, “what attracts you to the Mustang?”

“Look at its sleek lines, sir,” she grins. “And it has such a powerful engine. It just screams of wild places and adventurous times.”

“Sounds like the sixties,” he quips, receiving another smile from the woman to his right. “Let me guess, as soon as you were old enough to drive, you asked Dad for one?”

“I asked for an Aston Martin, actually,” she replies without missing a beat as she moves to the other side of the car. “But there’s just something special about the Mustang.”

“Yeah?”

“Hm,” she nods. “I toyed with buying a Mustang before I transferred to Washington,” she suddenly admits. “I wasn’t even going to drive it – it was just to have.”

“Why?”

“I – um – I just really wanted one.”

Her change in tone, as well as the deep blush now present on her face, piques his interest. “Carter?”

“Billy Seymour,” she answers suddenly – and rather cryptically – and Jack frowns at the name.

“Excuse me?”

“Billy was my high school boyfriend,” she shrugs. “Well, boyfriend is probably a bit too specific, but –”

“I get the idea,” Jack interrupts, suddenly uneasy at the thought of Carter having a boyfriend with someone that isn’t him. _Crap._

“Well, his parents had gone away for the weekend, so he invited me around to his house and –”

“Is this a story I want to hear?”

Sam meets his gaze and chuckles softly at the look of horror he can only imagine is on his face right now.

“It’s fine, sir,” she smiles. “I remember Diamonds Are Forever was on the television and it got to the scene where James Bond is in Vegas –”

“– and he takes the Mustang on a car chase,” he finishes with an approving grin.

She nods and then glances down at the car. “Well, Billy was more interested in trying to get to first base, while I was more interested in the Mach 1.”

Her admission makes him laugh and then he realizes that she looks a little embarrassed, so he makes his way around the car to stand by her side.

“Ever since then, I’ve just loved the Mustang.”

“Billy never had a Mustang?”

“No.”

“You know,” he says quietly a moment later as he half-turns to face her. “If I’d known you then, I’d happily have let you take a spin in mine.”

“Really?”

“You bet,” he murmurs.

The smile she gives him makes everything else around him fade away and his heart thumps just a little harder against his chest.

“I was going to suggest we take this one for a ride,” he says with a shrug, “because something tells me you know exactly how to hot-wire a car.”

Her smug smile tells him everything he needs to know, so he quickly adds, “but since we’re trying to keep a low-profile...”

“It’s probably not a good idea, sir,” she agrees.

“Oh no, it’s a _great_ idea,” he stresses. “But drawing attention to ourselves? Not so much.”

Her laughter fills the air and for a moment, Jack thinks it’s one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard. He thinks he’s on the verge of saying something particularly stupid when –

_“Jack! Sam!”_

They look up to see Daniel waving at them from the other side of the street and Jack throws a half-salute back to let him know they’re coming. He glances at Carter and they share a small smile.

“Well, I can’t give you a Mustang – or an Aston Martin,” he says, “but your chariot awaits, my lady.”

He gestures grandly towards Michael and Jenny’s brightly-colored bus and the move elicits another laugh from his teammate.

“C’mon,” he adds with a grin, as he places a hand on the small of her back. “We’ve got a mission to finish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried my best to keep any popular culture references as accurate as possible. I did a little research, but 1969 was 20 years before I was even born, so… I apologize if anything is wrong.


End file.
